OberinWiki:About
This is OberinWiki – a free guide and community web site for that Macintosh-only multiplayer online role-playing game, Oberin. Yes, this is a wiki, a space where anyone can help build and edit an Oberin Guide and other pages about this game. All of the pages have an "edit page" link that lets anyone on the internet make a contribution. And yes, we have a lot of information. What do you want to know? * Where to take the quest items, where are the quests? See our quest page. * What are the maximum skill levels? Look at our class pages: Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Ranger, Rogue, Wizard * What is the profit when I make items with Tailoring? With Blacksmithing? ''Skill pages: Tailoring, Blacksmithing. * What items can brackens drop? See Bracken. * Why would anyone want a gland? See Poison Gland. * And so on... And yet, this wiki misses so much information. We are still in the Content Phase of adding more info to the wiki. If you know something, then please help us. OberinWiki is unofficial. OberinWiki is an unofficial site (as is most anything outside of oberin.com), but unlike most of the other sites, this is not a personal site or a guild site. 'Unofficial' means that this site was not set up by GMs. However, the official Oberin website contains a link to this wiki, and GMs have encouraged usage of OberinWiki in the past. We are open to participation from everyone. OberinWiki has been around since October 23, 2005, and the number of participants has been steadily growing since then. You will find far fewer Oberin players here than in the Oberin game itself and the official Oberin forums. We already have ' ' article pages. OberinWiki is free documentation. This one is slightly weird, but all the wiki text here is "free documentation", a type of "free cultural work". That means that you have the freedom to copy, modify and reuse our text at other sites, provided that you follow our GNU FDL licensing rules. To learn about the benefit of "free cultural work", look at http://freedomdefined.org Where is everything on OberinWiki? OberinWiki consists of pages called " ". The articles are grouped into " ". Articles are named like dictionary or encyclopedia entries, similar to Wikipedia. For example, there is an article about the Greater Heal Potion and several ways to reach it: * You can click any link to Greater Heal Potion that you find. * You can type "Greater Heal Potion" in the search box on the left side of every page, then click "Go". * You can browse the categories for it. The Greater Heal Potion is an item, so you might start in Category:Item. If you look at that category page, you will see that Category:Potion is a subcategory. Once you visit that subcategory, you will see a list of pages for several potions, including the Greater Heal Potion. If the Greater Heal Potion article does not exist yet, then it will not appear in any categories, and links it will be red. If the article does not exist, then if you type its name into the search box and click "Go", the wiki will search for other OberinWiki articles mentioning it. (Clicking "Search" will always do a search.) A few pages are kept in separate namespaces. Among these are project pages like OberinWiki:Copyrights, help like , user pages like User:Drizzt, templates that appear on multiple pages such as Template:Community or Template:Item_Infobox, categories such as Category:Article, and files for uploaded files such as Image:Oberinlogo.png. These pages, in other namespaces, do not count as articles. News about Oberin - including occurrences such as the May 2013 forum outage - can be found at OberinWiki:Oberin News.